Painful Night
by OfficialBaL
Summary: Sakura dipilih sebagai orang yang menyegel sebagian kekuatan bola kristal peninggalan Hashirama Senju. sedangkan si dokter gila, Orochimaru, mengincar bola kristal ini. karena Orochimaru, Sakura mengenal anggota agen Konoha. lalu apa yang akan terjadi? /bad summary/


**Painful Night**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**This Story by Me**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, abal**

**Romance/little bit Fantasy**

**Don't like don't read. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

DUAR DUAR

Pertunjukan kembang api yang baru saja dimulai membuat seluruh perhatian pengunjung. Suasana taman Konoha sangatlah ramai. Para pengunjung yang ingin menyaksikan Hanabi, dan beberapa stand yang ikut serta meramaikan acara pada malam itu.

DUAR DUAR

Kembang api itu terus saja menunjukkan aksinya. Warna warni kembang api itu menghiasi malam yang terlihat sedikit berawan. Semua menikmati pertunjukan kembang api. Termasuk salah satu gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Rambut soft pink-nya disanggul rendah dan menyisakan beberapa helai yang membingkai wajahnya. Dengan yukata berwarna ungu lavender dengan corak bunga lavender. Ditambah juga sekuntum bunga Sakura yang diselipkan di belakang telinganya, menambah kesan manis nya.

"Nee-san! Kemarilah!" teriak Sakura—gadis bersurai merah jambu—memanggil seseorang berambut merah dengan kacamata.

Gadis yang dipanggil oleh Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping sakura dan memberikan Sakura sebuah arum manis.

"Arigatou nee-san. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kaa-san dan tou-san?" tanya Sakura pada kakaknya, Karin.

"tadi kulihat sedang membeli sesuatu. Mungkin makanan?" sahut Karin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pertunjukan kembang api tersebut

"ah begitu, apa kaa-san dan—" kalimat Sakura terhenti mendengar pekikan seluruh pengunjung. Baru saja Sakura akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Karin menahannya dan langsung berlari ke arah para pengunjung yang terlihat panik. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh pengunjung langsung berlari meninggalkan area taman. Disaat yang sama, Sakura melihat seorang berambut merah sedang berkelahi melawan seorang wanita berambut merah muda, tetapi sedikit lebih terang.

Di sisi lain, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda juga tengah bertarung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Pikir Sakura

Seketika, taman itu menjadi seperti medan perang. Dan mau tidak mau, Sakura beranjak dari bangku nya dan melihat lebih detail apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia melihat beberapa orang dengan jubah hitam sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan berlumuran darah. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat orang tuanya juga tergeletak di tanah.

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" teriak Sakura yang berlari ke arah tubuh orang tuanya. Karin, juga terlihat sedang terduduk disamping ibunya.

Seseorang mendekap Sakura dari belakang dan menutup matanya disaat Sakura tengah berlari. "jangan dilihat" bisik orang itu.

"hiks—kaa-san…tou-san…" isak Sakura. Air matanya semakin deras kala mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya, setelah satu kali suara tembakan terdengar

"AAGHH!"

"NEE-SAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura dengan—sangat—keras. Membuat semua orang yang sedang bertarung menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah mendengarkan teriakan yang sangat keras.

DOR DOR DOR!

Kali ini suara tembakan lah yang mendominasi. Orang itu masih mendekap Sakura. Terdiam. Keduanya terdiam. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura merasa kakinya lemas dan pandangannya mengabur. Seketika, Sakura sudah tidak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

3 Tahun Kemudian

"SAKURA-CHAANN!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut spike dari kejauhan

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan mendapatkan sahabatnya, Naruto tengah berlari kearahnya dengan membawa satu buah map yang cukup tebal

"ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah Naruto berdiri di depannya.

Naruto tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya dan matanya yang menyipit karena senyumnya yang terlalu lebar

"ini, tadi Shikamaru menyuruhku membawakanmu ini" kata Naruto menunjukkan map yang sedang dipegangnya

"katanya ini penjelasan misi yang akan kita jalankan dengan detail. Aku saja belum membacanya" lanjutnya

Sakura menapa map itu dan mengambilnya "misi? Ah, baiklah terima kasih, Naruto"

"sama-sama Sakura-chan! Oh iya, Teme,Ino, dan Neji menunggumu di kelasku" kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Sakura

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana" jawab Sakura tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke kelas Naruto

.

.

GREK

Bunyi pintu yang digeser menggema ke penjuru ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah papan super besar, proyektor, dan beberapa meja dan kursi. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Mereka menengok dan yang menatap siapa yang baru saja menggeser pintu ruangan itu. Sakura lah yang menggeser pintu itu, dan menutupnya kembali setelah berada di dalam ruangan atau sebut saja ruang kelas.

"kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura berjalan ke tengah ruangan

"menunggumu" jawab Sasuke singkat

Sakura terkikik pelan "ada yang ingin di bicarakan?"

"ya, kau lama sekali forehead! Kemari, duduk di sampingku" kata Ino dengan raut wajah masam

"katakan saja. Apa itu?" Sakura menduduki kursi yang berada di samping Ino

"Sakura, apa kau yakin ingin mengikuti misi kali ini?" tanya Neji to the point

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Menatap langit senja dari jendela dan kembali menatap Neji "ya, aku yakin"

"misi kali ini sangat berat forehead" Ino berusaha menahan Sakura agar tidak mengikuti misi ini, mengingat penyakit Sakura yang terhitung cukup parah dan bisa kambuh kapan saja

"mungkin bisa dibilang misi kelas atas" lanjutnya sembari menulis sesuatu di bukunya

"hei, aku juga pernah mengikuti misi yang seperti ini. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku" ujar Sakura menatap kedua temannya

"dan kau selalu pulang dengan keadaan terluka. Selalu kambuh disaat misi telah berakhir. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu kesakitan, forehead" Ino melembutkan nada bicaranya dan memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura tau, teman-temannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Di sisi lain, ia ingin mengikuti misi kali ini. Dan ia tidak pernah menghiraukan dirinya sendiri. Itulah kekurangannya

"kau keras kepala sekali" Neji menimpali

"biarkan aku ikut! Aku usahakan agar tidak kambuh!" kata Sakura dengan nada meyakinkan

"ini" Sasuke memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan-tulisan khas dokter.

"kau ini bisa juga dibilang sebagai dokter. Raciklah obat ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Obat ini untuk penyakitmu, agar tidak selalu kambuh" lanjut Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan dari Ino dan Neji.

"oke tuan tampan. Dan—kalian memanggilku hanya untuk membicarakan ini?" tanya Sakura setelah memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tas nya.

"oh iya, pig, berikan ini pada Shikamaru ya" lanjutnya mengambil map yang diberi Naruto

Ino mengangguk dan mengambil map yang diberikan Sakura untuknya

"ya, begitulah forehead" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelum ia memberikan map itu pada Ino

"dasar, kenapa tidak di markas saja?" ujar Sakura tertawa pelan

"biar, lagipula aku sedang membicarakan misi ini pada Sasuke dan Ino." Kata Neji

"ayo, kita tidak mungkin terus-terusan berada disini" lanjutnya

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura termasuk salah satu agen khusus di Konoha. Bersama teman lainnya, yaitu Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten. Dan sekaligus, mereka adalah pembunuh kelas kakap. Mereka pintar menyembunyikan status mereka sebagai pembunuh. Karena setelah membunuh, mereka tidak akan meninggalkan jejak apapun. Sejahat itukah mereka? Tidak. Mereka masih mempunyai hati. Mereka membunuh juga karena misi. Selain dari misi, mereka tidak akan mau membunuh.

Dan sampai malam ini, mereka berkumpul di markas untuk membicarakan misi yang akan mereka jalankan besok

"jadi?" tanya Ino

"kita akan berangkat ke Iwa jam 2 dini nanti. Setelah sampai disana, langsung jalankan misi" jelas Shikamaru memainkan pulpennya.

"tidak ada istirahat? Perjalanan Konoha-Iwa membutuhkan perjalanan udara. Kalau perjalanan darat minimal 8 jam" sambung Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen instan-nya

"aku tidak peduli. Yang di instruksikan di dokumen ini begitu. Kita hanya harus menurutinya" sahut Shikamaru

"hn, kita memakai jalur udara" kata Sasuke

"a-ano Shikamaru, persenjataan a-apa sudah si-siap?" tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar

Shikamaru mengangguk "persenjataan sudah diurus Tenten. Di Iwa sudah ada beberapa rekan kita. Salah satunya Sabaku No Temari. Dia yang akan membantu kita menyelesaikan misi"

Sakura datang membawa beberapa cangkir sirup dan kopi dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke

"Temari ya? Si sulung sabaku itu? Kudengar dia menjadi salah satu agen yang sangat dirahasiakan, bukan begitu Shikamaru?" sahut Sakura

"ya Sakura, maka dari itu dia yang akan membantu kita dalam misi kali ini. Agar pergerakan kita juga dirahasiakan"

"lalu, apa dia juga bagian dari agen khusus Konoha?" tanya Neji yang sedang membaca sebuah dokumen di tangannya

"ya, tapi dia di pindah tugaskan di Iwa. Sebelum ke Iwa, dia juga pernah dipindahkan ke Suna" Shikamaru menyeruput kopi yang baru Sakura buat

"ne forehead, kenapa sirupnya manis sekali?" tanya Ino yang sangat melenceng dari topik pembicaraan

"benarkah? Kalau tidak suka jangan diminum ne, nanti kau tambah gendut" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit terkejut

"gendut? Setiap bulan aku diet tau!" Ino berkacak pinggang dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terkikik pelan

"ya, dia memang diet. Tapi setiap makan, makanan manis yang terus dimakan. Jadinya sama saja kan" sambung Shikamaru

Ino hanya tersenyum ga jelas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, merangkul Shikamaru. "jadi, jam berapa kita berangkat besok Shikamaru?"

"jam enam pagi" sahut Shikamaru.

(A/N: disini Sakura Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Begitu juga Naruto Tenten dan Ino Shikamaru. Sedangkan Neji dan Hinata? Oh ayolah mereka itu 'kan saudara)

"persenjataan? Sudah siap semua?" Neji membuka suara

"sudah kubilang di urus Tenten. Besok kita berangkat bersama ke bandara, kecuali Tenten. Karena apartemennya dengan markas kita sangatlah jauh" kata Shikamaru

"lalu? Kenapa Tenten tidak ikut dalam pertemuan sekarang?" tanya Sakura

"dia sibuk. Selain mengurus senjata, ia juga harus kuliah malam" sambung Neji. Yah kalau sudah tentang Tenten, Neji yang paling update.

"souka" Sakura mengangguk

"uhuk uhuk!" Naruto tersedak ramennya. "heeeii Neji kenapa kau yang tau kalau Tenten kuliah malam?! Aku yang kekasihnya saja tidak tau!" lanjut Naruto berteriak lantang sambil menunjuk Neji dengan sumpit ramen-nya

"berisik dobe!" tegur Sasuke

"ta-tapi teme—"

"baiklah, pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai disini. Istirahatlah, besok kita sudah memulai misi" Shikamaru mengakhiri pertemuan dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya

.

.

.

Konoha International Airport

"TENTEN!" teriakan Naruto menggema ke seluruh penjuru koridor

Ino,Sakura,Shikamaru,Neji,Hinata menutup telinganya. Sasuke memberikan deathglare-nya khusus untuk Naruto.

Bisa dilihat dari kejauhan seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah menduduki sebuah bangku di depan pintu masuk check in

"eh—hai!" Tenten menyapa gerombolan agen khusus Konoha tersebut dengan lambaian tangannya

"sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto memberikan Tenten sekaleng soda

"lumayan.."

"bagaimana dengan senjatanya? Kita tidak boleh membawa senjata ke dalam pesawat" Neji menyambung /?

"senjatanya sudah tadi malam dibawa ke Iwa dengan transportasi darat. Beruntung ada Asuma yang mau berbaik hati mengantar senjata itu ke Iwa. Katanya sekalian ada keperluan disana" jawab Tenten meneguk soda

"Asuma? Apa dia sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru merangkul Ino

Tenten menggeleng pelan dan menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mempersilahkan Ino yang menduduki bangku di sebelah Tenten "dia diantar salah satu karyawan. Yang bernama ji… juro… raya—ah entahlah yang berambut putih panjang"

"maksudmu Jiraiya?" Shikamaru melanjutkan

"ya! Jiraiya!" sontak Tenten mengacungkan jempolnya

"ngomong-ngomong, apa sudah check in?" Sakura membuka suara.

"sudah, kita mendapat kursi agak di depan" seru Tenten menunjukkan tiketnya

"hm..baguslah"

.

.

.

Setelah mendarat di Iwa, tidak ada istirahat bagi agen rahasia konoha ini. Mereka langsung melesat ke markas mereka yang berada di Iwa untuk mempersiapkan misi mereka malam ini.

"misi kalian kali ini adalah mengambil kembali bola Kristal yang telah lama dicuri si dokter gila dan salah satu anak buahnya. Orochimaru dan Kabuto" ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek.

"kita akan membagi tim dan juga senjata. Tenten akan diam di markas untuk memantau kalian selama menjalankan misi. Setiap tim beranggotakan empat orang. Jadi total tim seluruhnya hanya ada dua tim. Tim pertama Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku Temari dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tim kedua Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru Nara dan Yamanaka Ino. Kalian bisa memilih senjata kalian di ruang persenjataan" Shizune—begitu yang tertera di name tag nya—melanjutkan.

"Sabaku Temari?" gumam Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"ya, Sabaku Temari. Si sulung Sabaku itu. Dia juga salah satu anggota agen Konoha yang bertugas di Iwa. Apa kau tidak mendengarkan tadi malam?" sahut Sakura. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah

"kau tau Sakura-chan, ramen tadi malam sangat enak lho. Tidak terlalu pedas" jawab Naruto yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya Ino dan Naruto memiliki persamaan.

Empat siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Sakura "jangan suka mengalihkan pembicaran!" dan saat itu juga mereka berdua tertawa entah karena apa

"baiklah silahkan pilih senjata kalian. Satu senjata satu orang" kata Shizune setelah mengajak agen konoha tersebut memasuki ruangan persenjataan.

Agen konoha segera memilih senjatanya. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sudah menemukan senjata masing-masing. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji memilih sebuah pistol berjenis Beretta 92. Hanya saja senjata milik Sakura berwarna perak. Sedangkan Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten memilih pistol berjenis Mark 23.

Tenten? Ya, seluruh agen konoha harus mempunyai senjata. Baik itu yang ditugaskan turun ke lapangan, yang memantau, sampai yang berada di dalam laboraturium juga harus mempunyai senjata.

Setelah memilih senjata, barulah mereka diberikan waktu istirahat kurang lebih satu jam, di sebuah penginapan khusus milik agensi mereka. Yang juga diperuntukkan untuk agen-agen yang datang dari luar kota untuk menjalankan misi.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, mereka langsung menjalankan misi. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang kontrol. Terdapat beberapa layar yang tertempel di dinding dan sebuah layar berukuran besar yang memenuhi setengah sisi salah satu dinding.

"ini markas Orochimaru. Kalian tidak bisa melihat pintu masuknya dengan mata telanjang. Mungkin byakugan bisa melihat pintu itu. For your information, pintu itu berada dibawah tanah dan dikelilingi sesuatu seperti kekuatan yang….aneh" jelas Tenten sambil menunjuk sesuatu berwarna merah yang berkelap-kelip.

"markas Orochimaru terletak sekitar kurang lebih 30 km dari sini. Agensi sudah menyiapkan transportasi. Hanya ada dua transportasi. Satu mobil satu tim, tim tidak boleh berpencar. Lagipula, sesama anggota tim harus melindungi rekan sesama timnya. Kalian boleh melindungi anggota tim lain, tapi utamakan rekan satu tim kalian" lanjut Shizune yang sedang menggendong…..babi?

"apa yang membuat misi ini menjadi misi tingkat atas?" tanya Sakura

"misi ini menjadi misi tingkat atas karena kalian akan memperebutkan bola Kristal milik Negara—Konoha—dan kalian akan berhadapan dengan buronan internasional" jelas Shizune

Sakura dan teman-temannya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka langsung melesat menjalankan misi mereka

Shizune menatap punggung agen konoha itu dan berbisik "berjuanglah…Sakura"

.

.

.

"HAAAA INDAHNYAAA!" teriak Ino setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan lama.

"tidak kusangka markas Orochimaru mempunyai tempat yang strategis. Bahkan padang rumput ini seperti tidak ada ujungnya" komentar Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Ino

"mau sampai kapan kalian terus mengagumi letak markas Orochimaru? Kalian jangan kaget setelah memasuki markasnya" ujar seseorang di belakang mereka. Sakura dan Ino tersentak

"Temari-san? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Ino

Temari mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu menuju agen lainnya yang sudah berkumpul di depan sebuah batu yang sangat besar

"kalian tidak mungkin berdiam diri disitu terus kan?" tegur Temari lagi setelah merasakan Ino dan Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Keduanya pun langsung mengikuti kemana Temari pergi

"N-Neji-nii, di sekitar sini ti-tidak ada gerbang markas Orochimaru" ujar Hinata tengah mengaktifkan byakugan nya bersama Neji

"aku tau. Teruslah mencarinya Hinata" Neji tetap menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari gerbang markas Orochimaru

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, Hinata menemukan gerbang itu "nii-san! A-aku menemukannya! Terletak arah jam dua dari lokasi kita be-berdiri. Kurang lebih jaraknya hanya 500 meter"

"ya, aku melihatnya. Ayo kita kesana" ajak Neji yang sudah berlari duluan

"YEAH! Aku tidak sabar untuk memenggal kepala Orochimaru itu!" ucap Naruto bersemangat dan menyusul teman-temannya

KRIEET

Pintu gerbangberwarna keperakan yang tingginya hampir tiga meter itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Para agen Konoha yang awalnya akan menghancurkan pintu itu, sudah dibukakan oleh salah satu anak buah Orochimaru.

"khu khu khu. Akhirnya datang juga" ujar Pein—yang membukakan pintu gerbang—dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan

"ap—"

"kami sudah tau akan kedatangan kalian untuk mengambil kembali bola Kristal itu" lanjut Pein dengan nada yang sedikit menyeramkan

"kalau begitu, lawan aku dulu" katanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang

"biar aku yang melawannya, kalian pergi saja" kata Shikamaru berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Pein

"Shi-Shikamaru?!" bisik Ino yang suaranya terdengar oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh sedikit dan menyunggingkan senyumnya

"tenang saja Ino, aku akan menyusulmu setelah mengalahkan pecundang sok berani ini"

Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan Ino dan membawanya berlari bersama agen lainnya. Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan sendu dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura "KALAHKAN DIA SHIKAMARU!"

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat kedoktean, seseorang berkacamata dengan rambutnya yang putih diikat, sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah bola Kristal. Dengan wajah sendu, ia terus menatap bola Kristal tersebut

_Seorang gadis tengah berlarian di tengah hutan pohon Sakura. Ia tertawa riang bersama seorang gadis yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. _

"_nee-san, kalau bunga ini ditaruh di belakang telinga nee-san, nee-san akan terlihat sangat cantik!" seru gadis itu mengambil sekuntum bunga Sakura dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga kakaknya._

_Wajah sang kakak sedikit merona dan menyunggingkan senyumnya "Sakura, ada-ada saja kamu ini" _

"_eh? Beneran loh nee-san! Tuh kan, apalagi ditambah wajah nee-san yang memerah" _

_Pemandangan berganti lagi ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat kedokteran. Seorang gadis bermahkota soft pink sedang tertidur diatas sebuah kasur dengan berbagai kabel yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya._

"jangan pernah menangis" ujar Kabuto—orang yang berambut putih diikat dan berkaca mata—

"kau melepaskan segel itu. Segel yang mempertahankan kekuatan bola Kristal ini" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih

_Pemandangan berganti lagi saat gadis bermahkota soft pink tengah berteriak kesakitan. _

"_AARGHHH HENTI—HENTIKAN!" teriaknya dengan nada sangat kesakitan_

"_maafkan aku nona, ingatan anda harus dihilangkan" ujar Kabuto yang berdiri di depan sebuah layar_

"_TIDAK! INI MENYAKITKAN! KUMOHON—HENTIKAN!" teriaknya lagi._

"_PAMAN! MAAF—MAAFKAN AKU SUDAH ME—MELEPAS SEGEL ITU! KUMOHON PAMAN, HENTIKAN INI!"_

"hentikan…hentikan" bisik Kabuto terisak

"Sakura…kuharap kamu masih mempunyai kekuatan itu, walau hanya sedikit" lanjutnya meninggalkan ruangan itu

.

.

.

Ketujuh agen konoha masih menelusuri markas Orochimaru. Tidak disangka bahwa markas Orochimaru lebih menyeramkan dari yang mereka bayangkan. Bahkan di setiap ruangan dan lorong hanya diterangkan oleh sebatang lilin. Atau bahkan tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun.

"oh tidak" gumam Hinata saat mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat terang. Disitu terdapat beberapa tabung berisikan manusia yang entah sudah mati atau masih hidup.

"sepertinya ini ruang pengawetan" ujar Neji mengaktifkan byakugan nya.

"mereka masih hidup. Mungkin mereka diberi obat bius atau semacamnya" lanjutnya me non-aktifkan byakugan nya

"_Ini Tenten, kuberitahu ada seseorang dibalik pintu. Segera cari tempat persembunyian. Dugaan sementara, dia adalah anak buah Orochimaru" _seru Tenten di setiap transmisi yang mereka pakai

"jangan berpisah dariku" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan bersembunyi dibalik salah satu _control screen_

Para agen konoha segera mencari tempat persembunyian, semua agen terdiam di tempat dan mengamati satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Kabuto yang sedang membawa sebuah dokumen yang entah apa itu

"keluarlah tikus-tikus Konoha, aku tau kalian sedang bersembunyi" ujarnya berdiri di tengah ruangan setelah menaruh dokumen itu diatas _control screen_ tempat Sakura dan Sasuke bersembunyi

"aku memang bersembunyi" jawab salah seorang yang beranjak keluar dan berhadapan dengan Kabuto. Seluruh agen Konoha tercekat begitu melihat Neji keluar dari persembunyian tanpa konfirmasi terlebih dahulu

"apa yang kau mau?" lanjutnya

"apa yang kumau? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa mau kalian mengunjungi markas tuan Orochimaru?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada meremehkan

"aku mau mengambil barang milik Negara. Kurasa kau tau barang apa itu" kata Neji

"akan kuberikan. Tapi ada satu syarat"

"katakan apa itu?" kata Neji memasang raut wajah penasaran

"kita akan bertukar. Aku memberi kalian bola Kristal itu, kalian memberikan gadis pink itu padaku. Dengan begitu kita impas" Kabuto menyeringai dan melirik _control screen_. Atau tepatnya, melirik Sakura.

Sakura tersentak saat persembunyiannya diketahui oleh Kabuto, saat Sakura ingin beranjak, Sasuke menahannya. Memberi isyarat agar mendengarkan apa tujuan Kabuto

"apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan bola Kristal itu padaku, akan kurebut dengan paksa" geram Neji mengepalkan tangannya, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih

POFF

Kerumunan asap langsung menyebar, kala menghilangnya Kabuto dari hadapan Neji. Kaget, para agen Konoha langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya melihat Kabuto yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"sial! Dia pergi!" umpat Naruto

"kurasa ada tujuannya dia menginginkan Sakura. Sudah sebaiknya kita mencari tahu apa itu" kata Temari dengan nada kalem

"Sakura apa kau—SAKURA?!" teriak Ino saat mengetahui Sakura tidak bersama mereka

"HAH—"

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino –lagi—dan langsung berlari ke belakang _control screen, _tempat Sakura bersama Sasuke bersembunyi tadi. Para agen Konoha mengikuti Ino dan terkejut melihat Sakura tidak ada di tempatnya bersembunyi

"kabuto sudah mulai berani rupanya" ujar Neji dengan geram

"n-nii-san, bersabarlah, ki-kita pasti bisa me-menemukan Sakura-chan dan merebut kembali b-bola Kristal itu" suara Hinata yang lembut mulai meredakan emosi Neji perlahan

"sepertinya Kabuto sengaja memberi tahu kita dimana ia berada saat ini" kata Temari mengambil secarik kertas di atas _control screen_

"bukankan ini Sakura?" tanya Ino mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Temari—saat ini Temari menumpukan lutut kirinya diatas lantai—dan ikut melihat isi kertas itu

"apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tubuh Sakura-chan ditandai seperti ini? Apa maksudnya?" seru Naruto yang juga ikut serta mengamati isi kertas yang dipegang Temari

"ku-kurasa kita harus bertanya pada Tenten u-untuk mencari dimana Sakura-chan se-sekarang" usul Hinata yang sepertinya tidak tertarik apa yang tertera di kertas itu.  
"ide bagus. Tenten, ini Ino, bisakah kau mencari dimana Sakura berada sekarang?" tanya Ino pada Tenten melalui transmisi

"_um..baiklah tunggu sebentar. Ah, kurasa kau harus mencarinya di sebelahmu atau di sekitar situ. Sinyal Sakura menandakan kalau Sakura masih bersama kalian" _kata Tenten.

"apa? Kami sudah mencarinya Tenten, sejak tadi ia menghilang" Ino terheran dengan jawaban Tenten

"_sungguh, sinyal Sakura sedang berada di belakang Hinata. Hinata, cobalah menoleh ke belakang" _kata Tenten meyakinkan para agen yang sedang berada di ruangan yang tidak jelas apa itu. Mendengar instruksi itu, Hinata menoleh dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana

"ku-kurasa detektor dan transmisi milik Sakura-chan te-terlepas" Hinata menunjukkan sebuah transmisi dan sebuah detektor yang kecilnya seperti kancing baju kepada rekan-rekannya

.

.

.

Di sisi Shikamaru….

DOR DOR DOR

Bunyi tembakan terus terdengar dari pistol Shikamaru.

Pein terus memberi Shikamaru penyerangan. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengandalkan pistolnya dan menghindari serangan Pein

"keluarkan kekuatanmu pecundang, kau hanya bisa memberikanku peluru tidak berguna itu" ejek Pain mengayunkan pedangnya yang berwarna hitam kearah dada kiri Shikamaru. Dengan gesit, Shikamaru menghindarinya hanya dengan melompat ke belakang

"heyaahh!" Pein mengayunkan pedangnya lagi ke Shikamaru, dan lagi, Shikamaru menghindarinya dengan mudah

"kuharap pedangmu akan berguna" ujar Shikamaru menyeringai. Shikamaru mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke sesuatu yang berada di samping Pein, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menembakkan pelurunya

"kheh, apa yang kau tembak?" tanya Pein menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati sebuah box kosong yang bolong akibat ditembus peluru Shikamaru

Melihat itu, Shikamaru segera berlari kearah Pein dan berusaha untuk mengambil pedang Pein. Tetapi Pein juga tidak sebodoh itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah tau bahwa Shikamaru hanya memancingnya untuk membuatnya sedikit lengah.

"rasakan ini, tikus Konoha" gumamnya dan menyayat permukaan dada Shikamaru dengan keras

"ARGH!" Shikamaru terhuyung dan terjatuh akibat mendapat serangan dadakan

Pedang Pein kini terhias darah Shikamaru. Darah segar itu mengalir sampai di ujung pedang Pein dan menetes beberapa kali membuat lantai bebatuan itu berwarna merah

"s-sial" umpat Shikamaru beranjak sembari melepas sarung tangannya dan mengambil pistolnya

"kau akan berakhir disini pecundang" kata Shikamaru menyeringai dan menarik pelatuknya

DOR

Peluru melesat dengan cepat ke arah Pein, dan ditepis dengan pedangnya.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan dan mengambil sesuatu di kantung senjatanya. Sebuah bom asap dan sebuah kunai.

Shikamaru menyeringai dan melempar bom asap. Dengan cepat asap berwarna keunguan memenuhi lingkungan sekitar mereka.

"ugh, sialan. Kemari kau bocah!" Pein geram dan melompat keatas untuk melihat keberadaan Shikamaru.

"aku disini" sahut Shikamaru berdiri dengan tenang di depan kumpulan asap itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Pein kembali memasuki kumpulan asap dan berlari kearah Shikamaru.

Lagi, Shikamaru menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak seperti menggunakan jutsu. Seringainya kian melebar kala kumpulan asap itu hilang dan dua buah bom kertas telah diinjak Pein

"ap—"

DUAR

Bom itu meledak tepat di kaki Pein. Kini Pein sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Dengan gontai, Shikamaru memakai sarung tangannya dan mengambil pedang Pein. Ia menyayat pergelangan tangan Pein agar memastikan bahwa Pein sudah mati.

Shikamaru mengambil peluru-peluru yang ia tembak dan menghancurkannya hanya dengan menggenggamnya erat-erat hingga menjadi debu. Terakhir, ia menghapus jejak kakinya dengan mengendalikan angin (?) lalu pergi dengan teleport menyusul teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"sepertinya Kabuto sudah lama mengincar Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dengan gaya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari

"mungkin" jawab Sasuke singkat yang ikut mengamati kertas yang berada di yangan Temari

"lalu, kenapa kedua tangan, kaki, pelipis, serta dada Sakura ditandai seperti ini? Dan apa ini? Mengembalikan ingatan Sakura? Apa maksudnya?" celoteh Ino mengerutkan keningnya samar

"jadi kalian belum tau ya.." kata Temari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ia pegang

"tiga tahun lalu, saat festival hanabi di taman Konoha terjadi penyerangan. Yang menyerang adalah tim Orochimaru mengincar bola Kristal yang dibawa kedua orang tua Sakura. Kuharap kalian tidak melupakan peristiwa itu. Aku yakin kalian bersama dengan tim Negara Hi melawan tim Orochimaru"

"Sakura mendadak pingsan setelah mendengar kakaknya berteriak. Mengapa dia pingsan? Karena sebagian kekuatan bola Kristal itu di segel di tubuh Sakura. Jika ia menangis, otomatis segelnya terlepas dan resiko terbesarnya adalah ingatannya hilang. Tetapi, karena Sakura hanya melepas sebagian segelnya, maka ia hanya kehilangan setengah dari memori masa hidupnya saat itu. Karena ia sudah melepas sebagian segelnya, tenaganya sudah habis. Karena baginya, untuk melepas segel itu sedikit saja, itu akan membutuhkan seluruh tenaganya. Tapi, karena Sakura tidak melepas segel itu seluruhnya, dia diculik oleh anak buah Orochimaru dan melepas segel itu secara paksa. Setelah melepas segel itu, Sakura sudah kehilangan seluruh memorinya"

"setelah segel itu terlepas sepenuhnya, bola Kristal itu bersinar terang menandakan kalau segel yang mengunci kekuatan setengah kekuatan bola itu sudah kembali" terang Temari panjang lebar

"tapi kenapa harus Sakura-chan yang dipilih untuk menyegel kekuatan itu? Kenapa Sakura-chan juga mau dipilih sebagai orang yang ditanamkan segel kekuatan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Temari mengangkat bahu, menghela nafas dan berkata

"karena saat itu ia masih berumur 4 tahun. Seorang balita mana mengerti urusan tentang bola Kristal ini. Ia hanya diperintahkan untuk jangan menangis…"

"satu lagi, kenapa bola Kristal itu menjadi barang Negara yang sangat penting?" Neji angkat suara

"karena bola Kristal itu peninggalan Hashirama Senju, pendiri Konoha" sahut Sasuke dengan kalem.

Semua yang mendengar Sasuke berbicara, langsung melempar tatapan bertanya

"begitukah teme? Darimana kau tau?" tanya Naruto memicingkan matanya

"Hashirama Senju adalah teman dekat Kakekku, Madara Uchiha. Kakekku adalah salah satu pemimpin klan yang sangat dihormati. Bahkan ada sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan kakekku. Dari buku itulah aku mengetahuinya" kata Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

BRUKK

Sebuah suara menginterupsi diskusi para agen ini. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Shikamaru sudah terlentang tetapi masih sadarkan diri

"Shikamaru!" pekik Ino beranjak mendatangi Shikamaru dengan panik diikuti agen lainnya

"kau berhasil mengalahkannya kan? Apa kau baik-baik sa—yaampun! Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini Shika?!" Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan panic setelah melihat baju Shikamaru sudah penuh dengan darah

"Hinata, tolong obati Shikamaru" perintah Temari pada Hinata

"b-ba-baik" angguk Hinata dan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"t-tahan sedikit ya" ujar Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas luka Shikamaru. Ia menutup matanya selagi berusaha mengendalikan kekuatannya. Kemudian muncul sinar biru muda dari tangan Hinata, Perlahan-lahan luka itu menutup dan akhirnya menutup seluruhnya. Hinata membuka matanya sembari tersenyum lembut kepada Ino yang masih melempar tatapan panik padanya

"sudah selesai I-ino" kata Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain

"arigatou Hinata!" jawab Ino dengan sumringah, tidak ada lagi ekspresi yang panik

"yah.. terima kasih Hinata" Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya dibantu Ino

"nah, sekarang tugas kita mencari Sakura" ujar Neji tersenyum tipis

"ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru bersandar di salah satu sisi tembok

"sepertinya dia diculik" Sasuke menyahut

"bukan sepertinya, dia memang diculik" tambah Temari

"diculik? Kok bisa?" tanya Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya

"nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang beristirahatlah sebentar, Shika!" Ino menyahut dengan nada kesal

"kalian pergi saja, aku yang akan menjaga Shikamaru disini. Hubungi kami melalui transmisi jika terjadi sesuatu, ok?" lanjutnya

Teman-temannya mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar ruangan itu. Setelah mereka keluar, pintu itu perlahan-lahan menutup

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat kedokteran—yang saya sebut tadi—Sakura terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Kedua tangan, kaki, pelipis dan dadanya telah ditempeli suatu alat yang terhubung pada suatu layar.

"nona Sakura, ijinkan saya untuk menyegel kembali setengah kekuatan bola Kristal ini" kata Kabuto menekan sebuah tombol berwarna hijau. Setelah ia menekan tombol itu, bola Kristal yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu bersinar terang. Ratusan—atau bahkan ribuan—kalimat muncul di layar itu dengan sangat cepat. Seketika Sakura melihat berbagai cuplikan kehidupannya.

"_nee-san, temani aku membeli es krim"_

"_kaa-san, aku ingin mempunyai pohon sakura di halaman rumah kita"_

"_jangan pernah menangis, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menangis"_

"_ayo, kaa-san ingin mengajak kamu ke festival hanabi di taman Konoha"_

"_cepat kembali ya nee-san, aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamamu"_

"tidak.." gumamnya tak sadarkan diri

"_KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!"_

"_AAGHH—SAKURAA!" _

"_PAMAN! MAAF—MAAFKAN AKU SUDAH ME—MELEPAS SEGEL ITU! KUMOHON PAMAN, HENTIKAN INI!"_

"hentikan!" teriaknya membelalakkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Pusing yang teramat sangat melandanya/?

"tahan sebentar Sakura, sebentar lagi selesai" kata Kabuto membelakangi Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Kabuto. Sakura sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia bisa berada di ruangan aneh ini bersama musuhnya.

"_Sakura, jangan pernah menangis"_

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya pusing yang teramat sangat. Seketika, memori Sakura sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Segel itu sudah berhasil masuk kedalam tubuh Sakura

Kabuto berbalik dan tersenyum hangat pada Sakura

"kau mengingatku?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang melempar tatapan sendu ke Kabuto. Sakura mengangguk pelan

"paman.." gumam Sakura

"ayahmu berpesan padaku. Jika kau melepas segel itu, maka ia menyuruhku untuk menyegel kembali setengah kekuatan bola Kristal itu padamu. Karena ia tau, bahwa aku mempunyai alat untuk membuka atau menyegel kembali kekuatan bola itu. Aku berada di pihakmu" katanya. Senyumnya kian melebar saat memberikan bola Kristal itu pada Sakura.

"pergi dan kembalikan bola ini kepada Tsunade-sama bersama rekan-rekanmu. Mereka berada 500 meter dari ruangan ini. Setelah melewati pintu itu, berbelok ke kiri dan berlari lah. Maka kau akan menemukan mereka" katanya membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura mengangguk dan memberikan pelukan kepada Kabuto

"terima kasih, paman" kata Sakura tersenyum hangat dan berlari mengunjungi teman-temannya

"jangan pernah menangis" bisik Kabuto melihat punggung Sakura berbelok dan menghilang

.

.

.

"kemari kau, tikus tikus Konoha!" teriak seseorang di belakang para agen yang sedang berlari

"heh, kita manusia, bukan tikus. Kau lah yang tikus!" bentak Naruto pada tiga orang yang mengejar mereka. Satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki.

"tidak usah berlagak lugu. Kalian sudah menembus pertahanan markas tuan Orochimaru. Dan siapa yang menembus pertahanan tuan Orochimaru secara paksa, kami tidak segan-segan membunuh orang itu" kata Tayuya, satu-satunya perempuan di antara tiga orang yang mengejar mereka

"a-aku yang akan me-melawanmu!" teriak Hinata melepas tasnya dan membiarkan tasnya jatuh ke lantai

"heh? Perempuan? Gagap? Kau yakin akan melawan kita heh?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh gemuk, Jirobou

"ya, kita yakin" sahut Sasuke berdiri di samping Hinata.

"sasuke? Apa-apaan kau?" Neji bertanya

"_halo, ini Tenten. Entah mengapa aku menangkap suatu sinyal yang berlari kearah kalian. Waspada, kuharap itu bukanlah—"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!" _teriak suara yang familiar pada seluruh transmisi agen Konoha itu. Bahkan Ino dan Shikamaru mendengar teriakan itu.

"Sa-sakura-chan?" bisik Hinata melihat Sakura berdiri di belakang mereka.

"aku kembali! Aku baik-baik saja kok!" teriak Sakura

"dan lihat, apa yang kubawa!" lanjutnya menunjukkan bola Kristal itu

"HAH! Tayuya, itu bola kristalnya!" teriak Sakon

"SAKURA-CHAN! LARI!" teriak Naruto menarik Sakura pergi dari kawasan itu.

Para agen Konoha mengikutinya kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke.

"mau mengejarnya? Lawan kami dulu" tantang Sasuke mengeluarkan percikan listrik dari telunjuknya

"heh, tinggal injak dan mati lah kalian!" Jirobou melangkah mendekati Sasuke

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura

"KALAHKAN DIA!" lanjutnya dan menghilang seiring menjauhnya mereka dari Sasuke dan Hinata

_._

_._

_._

Agen Konoha terus berlari mencari jalan keluar. Tapi yang mereka temukan adalah lorong dengan penerangan seadanya tanpa ujung. Mereka berlari dan terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan rasa lelah. Saat ini mereka tengah dikejar anak buah Orochimaru. Tidak ada satupun yang berhenti untuk melawan anak buah Orochimaru.

"Naruto, hentikan" bisik Sakura lirih

"tidak Sakura-chan, kau bisa mati ditangan Orochimaru!" jawab Naruto

"tapi dadaku sakit.." bisiknya lagi menyentuh dadanya

"tahan sedikit Sakura-chan, kita akan keluar dari sini" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sakura dan berlari lebih cepat

"kumohon, lepas tanganku sebentar saja" pintanya lirih

Naruto melepas tangan Sakura dengan terpaksa setelah menghentikan langkah mereka. Melihat Sakura dan Naruto berhenti, agen lain pun ikut berhenti

"ada apa?" tanya Temari

Sakura mengeluarkan bola Kristal itu dan memberinya pada Naruto dan berbisik pelan "sa—kit.."

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura terjatuh

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto menggoyangkan badan Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya. Tatapannya telihat bahwa ia sangat kesakitan

Dengan sigap, Neji mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style dan menatap Naruto

"kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan" katanya dan langsung berlari.

Naruto menyeringai sembari memberikan bola Kristal itu pada Temari. "aku mengerti. Bawalah bola Kristal ini dan ikuti Neji dan Sakura-chan. Aku akan meminta bantuan"

Temari mengambil bola itu sembari mengangguk. "wakatta. Ganbarimasu." Katanya tersenyum tipis dan menyusul Neji

Setelah Temari berlalu, Naruto berbicara pada Tenten melalui transmisi nya

"Tenten, ini aku, Naruto-mu. Aku mohon tolong kirimkan bantuan senjata dan medis kesini. Usahakan membawa seorang dokter atau obat untuk penyakit yang diderita Sakura"

"_wakatta, akan segera aku beritau pada Shizune" _jawab Tenten

"satu lagi. Tolong beritau aku, dimana musuh berada sekarang"

"_sebentar… um—musuh tersebar di beberapa titik. Salah satunya berada kurang lebih 100 meter di depanmu. Lalu 3 orang yang sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan ada dua yang mengikuti Neji, Sakura, dan Temari"_

"apa? Baiklah! Sankyuu na!" kata Naruto. Ia langsung menghubungi Neji dan Temari. "waspada, di belakang kalian ada 2 anak buah Orochimaru!" teriak Naruto

"_aku tau. Aku usahakan untuk memancing mereka untuk terus mengejar kita. Aku lihat sebuah titik cahaya diujung sana" _sahut Temari di seberang sana

"bagus! Jangan mau kalah dari mereka!" Naruto nyengir walau ia tau Temari tidak akan bisa melihatnya

"_kalahkan dia Naruto. Kutunggu kau diluar. Keluarlah melewati pintu gerbang barat daya" _kata Neji

.

.

.

Di sisi Hinata dan Sasuke…

"berhentilah menyerang. Itu akan sia-sia." Kata Sasuke menghindar dari serangan Jirobou dan Sakon. Hinata sedang berhadapan dengan Tayuya.

"sia-sia bagaimana heh? Tubuhmu penuh luka begitu masih bisa bilang kami sia-sia" sindir Jirobou. Sasuke terdiam.

Tubuh Sakon, Jirobou, dan Sasuke juga sudah sama-sama terluka dan lelah. Saat Sasuke baru saja ingin mengeluarkan chidori-nya, Hinata berteriak.

"KYAAH!"

Hinata tersungkur di lantai dan Tayuya mendekatinya sambil membawa sulingnya

"hanya dengan sulingku ini kau akan mati? Agen macam apa kau?" Tayuya menyeringai dan siap meniup sulingnya lagi. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari dan mengangkat Hinata untuk menyelamatkannya.

"jangan pernah menyakiti sesama wanita" kata Sasuke setelah menyelamatkan Hinata. Hinata yang ditolong Sasuke-pun hanya menunduk malu

"apa peduliku? Sekali musuh ya tetap musuh!" Tayuya meniup kembali sulingnya. Dan berhasil membuat Hinata dan Sasuke terpental sejauh 4 meter ke belakang

"ugh" Hinata merintih pelan

"kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dibantu Sasuke

"ternyata kalian romantis juga ya" kata Jirobou di belakang Hinata

"akan lebih romantis jika kalian berdua mati bersama" lanjut Sakon yang sudah membawa sebuah pedang berwarna ungu.

Tayuya memegang suling nya, dan Jirobou siap menyerap kekuatan kedua anak manusia yang berbeda gender di depan mereka saat ini

"S-Sa-Sasuke…a-aku sudah tidak kuat.." bisik Hinata mencengkeram bahu kiri Sasuke.

"bertahanlah" kata Sasuke singkat

.

.

.

"Shizune-san, Naruto membutuhkan pertolongan medis dan persediaan senjata" kata Tenten saat Shizune melewati ruangan control

"aku sudah dengar itu, bantuan sudah dikirimkan" kata Shizune menutup buku yang ia baca

"eh? Aku ingin ikut kesana!" kata Tenten membetulkan transmisi nya

"cepat kejar, kurasa mereka baru berangkat!" Shizune menyemangati Tenten. Wajah Tenten menjadi sumringah dan langsung berlari ke pintu keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shizune

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama 30 menit, Tenten, Yuugao, dan Shino sampai di padang rumput tempat markas Orochimaru. Ia menatap sekitar. Mengaguminya. Ya, mengaguminya.

"indahnya.." gumamnya sembari membawa tas obat-obatan dan senjata.

"ya, aku heran kenapa Orochimaru memilih tempat ini sebagai markasnya. Tempat ini begitu indah.." sambung Yuugao membantu Tenten membawa tas obat-obatan.

"kita harus cepat, Neji berada di arah tenggara dari tempat kita saat ini" kata Tenten mulai berlari diikuti Yuugao. Shino yang melihatnya hanya melempar tatapan kesal dan mengikuti kedua gadis itu berlari.

"Yuugao-san! Itu Neji!" kata Tenten menunjuk Neji dan Temari yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"ah—benar. Ada apa dengan Haruno?" tanya Yuugao mendekati agen Konoha yang terduduk di depan mereka

"sepertinya dia kambuh…sudah dikatakan berkali-kali, ia tidak boleh mengikuti misi ini"

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari markas Orochimaru, Neji merebahkan Sakura diatas rumput dengan beralaskan jaket miliknya

"syukurlah kau cepat datang" kata Temari pada seseorang di belakang Neji. Reflex Neji menoleh dan mendapati Tenten diikuti seorang wanita berambut Ungu tua dan sahabatnya sendiri, Shino.

"ah ternyata kau. Kemari, kurasa Sakura membutuhkan obatnya" ujar Neji dan mempersilahkan Tenten duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Tenten mengeluarkan obat milik Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Bibir mungilnya sudah terlihat pucat.

"reuni kecil-kecilan rupanya" kata seseorang di belakang mereka. Menyadari itu musuh, Temari dan Neji berdiri dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"wow wow sabar dong. Kita perkenalan dulu. Aku Obito, dan ini senpaiku, Deidara" kata pria dengan senyumnya yang konyol. Pria berambut kuning di sebelahnya—yang diketahui bernama Deidara—hanya ber-sweatdrop.

"langsung ke intinya. Kita tidak usah bertarung, tetapi kalian—"

"aku tidak akan mau menyerahkan bola Kristal ini padamu" sambung Sakura yang posisinya sekarang duduk bersimpuh dibantu Tenten

"Sakura? Jangan bergerak dulu!" kata Temari dengan panik

"kalian lupa ya? Aku juga punya kekuatan medis. Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri.." Sakura memakai jaket milik Neji dan mengantongi bola Kristal yang diberikan Temari sebelumnya

"apalagi ditambah obat. Semakin cepat sembuh" lanjutnya. Bahkan bibirnya pun sudah tidak pucat

"tapi Sakura, jangan pergi dulu!" teriak Tenten melihat Sakura berjalan menjauhi tempat mereka sekarang

"mau kemana kau? Bodoh! Di depan ada musuh, kau bisa dikejar!" sambung Temari. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena berteriak terus dari tadi

Sakura sedikit menyeringai dan tertawa pelan "aku akan memancing musuh. Aku akan memancing pria berambut kuning itu untuk menjauhi lokasi ini. Aku pernah membaca di sebuah artikel, bahwa ia mempunyai teknik ledakan. Bahkan ia dapat memproduksi lilin peledak menggunakan tangannya dengan jangka waktu hanya lima detik. Aku akan membawanya menjauh dari tempat ini. Kalau lilin itu meledak disini, maka teman-teman kita yang berada di markas Orochimaru juga akan mati"

"bodoh. Aku mendengarnya un!" Deidara menatap punggung Sakura dengan menyipitkan matanya

"diamlah disitu Sakura, beberapa menit lagi rekan-rekan kami akan datang" kata Tenten melempar tatapan panik pada Sakura

Sakura mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Tenten, Yuugao, dan Shino

"kalau begitu ayo bermain-main" kata Neji mengeluarkan pedang yang diberi oleh Tenten. Pistol miliknya sudah hilang entah kemana

"baiklah.. dua lawan dua" Obito menyeringai dan mengaktifkan sharingan-nya

.

.

.

"hosh hosh"

Ino dan Shikamaru tengah berlari menuju pintu gerbang barat daya. Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah sembuh total. Bahkan ia tengah menyeringai. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan

"Shikamaru, aku tidak akan kuat jika terus berlari seperti ini. Teleport saja" kata Ino yang berlari di belakang Shikamaru

"tidak akan seru jika aku memakai teleport" Shikamaru terus berlari

"tapi aku lelah" rintih Ino

"ah mendokusai. Baiklah cepat naik" Shikamaru berhenti berlari dan jongkok di depan Ino. Wajah ino langsung sumringah. Ia memposisikan kedua lututnya di sebelah kanan dan kiri pinggang Shikamaru dan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Shikamaru

Setelah dirasanya posisi yang pas, Shikamaru kembali berdiri dan berlari. Kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ino hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Shikamaru.

"kita sampai" bisik Shikamaru

Ino mengadah dan melihat didepannya adalah padang rumput yang luas. Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Neji dan Temari sedang bertarung melawan dua musuh. Di belakang mereka Tenten, Shino, dan seorang wanita berambut ungu tua berdiri melindungi Sakura.

Ino langsung turun dari gendongan Shikamaru dan langsung berlari kearah Sakura. Melihat seseorang berlari kearah Sakura, Deidara melempar lilinnya kearah Ino. Untung saja, Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu mendorong Ino menggunakan bayangannya kesamping Sakura.

"Ino! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura melihat Ino seperti melompat kearahnya

"aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja bayangan Shikamaru mendorongku kesini" kata Ino memeluk Sakura. Yang dipeluk pun hanya mengusap punggung Ino

"TENTEN!" teriak Naruto yang muncul dari gerbang barat daya dikuti Sasuke yang…menggendong Hinata?

"Naruto!" Tenten berbalik dan berlari memeluk Naruto

"kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Tenten mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Yang rambutnya diacak hanya memanyunkan bibirnya

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" lanjut Tenten terkikik pelan.

Melihat Sasuke, Ino melempar tatapan bertanya pada Sakura seolah bertanya kau-melihatnya?

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu

"aku tau Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura lembut

"aku tau kau menyukainya" lanjut Sakura menepuk bahu Kanan Sasuke

"Sakura?" bisik Sasuke pelan

Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati Hinata.

"jangan pernah menjadikanku pelarian" bisik Sakura saat ia menaruh kedua tangannya diatas luka Hinata yang menganga lebar.

"kau tau rasanya? Sakit. Sama seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang"lanjutnya saat ia mulai menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk mengobati luka Hinata. Kekuatan medis bertemu kekuatan medis

"Sakura! Jangan lakukan itu!" kata Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang

"apa yang kau bicarakan? aku tidak menjadikanmu pelarian. Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" bisik Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan terus menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk menutup luka Hinata

"aku percaya padamu" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka Hinata

"hentikan Sakura!" teriak Ino diikuti Tenten dan Yuugao. Shikamaru, Shino, Neji dan Temari sedang bertarung dengan Obito dan Deidara

"kumohon, ijinkan aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan" lanjut Sakura lirih

"kuharap, kalian mau memakluminya. Aku melakukan ini agar kalian, penduduk Konoha, dan warga Negara tidak terancam hanya karena bola Kristal ini" lanjutnya. Sesaat setelah luka Hinata menutup, terlihat cahaya berwarna putih terang keluar dari tubuh Hinata dan Sakura. Cahaya itu meluas dan semakin terang. Membuat keadaan disana terinterupsi karena cahaya itu. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Temari berada di padang rumput tadi. Bedanya, padang rumput itu tidak ada musuh, melainkan hanya mereka ber-sembilan.

Sakura berdiri dan didepannya terdapat teman-temannya terlihat bingung dengan situasi aneh ini. Sakura langsung menganbil bola Kristal yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Agen Konoha yang melihatnya, berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Sakura

"inilah, bola Kristal yang sesungguhnya"

"jangan lakukan itu Sakura!" Ino mengguncangkan kedua bahu Sakura. Sakura menepis Tangan Ino dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"ijinkan aku untuk melakukan ini" katanya lirih

"siapa sangka, hanya karena bola Kristal ini, akan menyebabkan kekacauan hebat. Karena aku, kehidupan kalian akan terancam. Warga Konoha akan terancam. Dan warga Negara Hi juga akan terancam" ujarnya

"jika aku melepas segel yang ditanamkan di tubuhku, bola Kristal ini tidak akan pernah ada. Kita tidak akan khawatir dengan Orochimaru yang bisa kapan saja menyerang Konoha. Tapi, pertemuan kita.. aku dan kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" lanjut Sakura menunduk

"Sakura-chan… tersenyumlah" kata Naruto yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"aku—akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya…"

Sakura tersenyum miris dan kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Setetes liquid bening keluar dari mata Sakura.

"aku—AKU TIDAK PEDULI APAPUN YANG TERJADI" teriaknya dan langsung terduduk diatas rumput. Melihat itu, Ino dan Tenten langsung menenangkan Sakura.

"jangan lakukan ini Sakura" kata Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya erat

"Sasuke-kun..maafkan aku. Kalian.. teman-temanku, maafkan aku" ujar Sakura di pelukan Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia melepas pelukan Sasuke, dan tubuhnya kembali bersinar. Bersamaan dengan itu, bola Kristal yang berada di tangannya pun juga ikut bersinar. Semakin lama, sinar itu semakin terang dan menyilaukan mata siapapun yang melihatnya

"sakura, hentikan!" teriak teman-temannya.

Tetapi Terlambat, cahaya putih itu kian menguar dan membuat semuanya menjadi putih.

Seketika, keadaan kembali seperti 3 tahun lalu, saat festival hanabi berlangsung di taman Konoha

.

.

.

DUAR DUAR

Pertunjukan kembang api yang baru saja dimulai membuat seluruh perhatian pengunjung. Suasana taman Konoha sangatlah ramai. Para pengunjung yang ingin menyaksikan Hanabi, dan beberapa stand yang ikut serta meramaikan acara pada malam itu.

DUAR DUAR

Kembang api itu terus saja menunjukkan aksinya. Warna warni kembang api itu menghiasi malam yang terlihat sedikit berawan. Semua menikmati pertunjukan kembang api. Termasuk Sakura. Ia terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. . Rambut soft pink-nya disanggul rendah dan menyisakan beberapa helai yang membingkai wajahnya. Dengan yukata berwarna ungu lavender dengan corak bunga lavender. Sekuntum bunga Sakura ia selipkan di belakang telinganya.

Karin, kakaknya juga duduk di sebelah Sakura, menikmati sebungkus takoyaki, dan juga sedang menikmati kembang api yang menunjukkan jati diri mereka

Dan Agen Konoha, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Temari sedang berada di sebuah bukit di belakang Sakura.

Temari yang sedang memainkan kipasnya, tidak sengaja mengibaskan kipasnya cukup keras, dan membuat angin yang lumayan kencang.

"akh!" rintih Sakura saat angin buatan Temari berhembus

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin yang mendengar Sakura merintih

"aku merasa… seseorang sedang memanggilku" kata Sakura menatap bunganya yang terbang

"aku pastikan itu hanya angin, sayang" Karin menenangkan Sakura dengan mengusap punggungnya.

Sakura terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu "tapi, itu terasa sangat familiar" Sakura menggeleng pelan dan kembali menonton kembang api yang meledak di atas langit.

Para Agen Konoha yang berada di atas bukit taman, melihat bunga Sakura yang terbang itu dan tersenyum lembut.

THE END

**AKHIRNYA *nangis terhura* *ditampol* ff ini selesai juga X"D**

**Nggak nyangka ff ini jadinya OOC banget ya =,="**

**Aku buatnya seminggu lebih loh, mungkin dua minggu…. Habisnya setiap aku mau lanjutin ff ini, aku sambil buka tumblr…sambil fangirling, jadinya ya agak terlambat jadinya. Juga adek aku sering menginterupsi kegiatanku ini /?**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 atau Sonic 06. Hueee aku sampe nangis nonton endingnya T,T**

**Maafkan kalo ff ini miriiiiip banget sama alurnya Sonic 06, sudah aku bilang, aku terinspirasi dari film itu.. hehe**

**Dan maafkan juga kalo ff ini gak ada sisi menariknya -,- aku udah buat semampu aku.. namanya manusia lah ya ;D**

**Ini ff aku persembahin buat sahabat aku. Mbak citra, Mbak Ipeh, sama kak Opi.. XD**

**Oke sekian~ **

**Review ya! Review! *wink**ditendang***


End file.
